Angel's Don't Suffer
by Mazinmeems
Summary: First fanfiction attempt, just want to see what you guys think! Cas is beginning to deal with (and understand) his emotions. Balthazar isn't dead, and Dean can't see what is staring him right in the face. Please read and please review. I will write more if people want it... Destiel fiction... or trying to be one ;)
1. Chapter 1

The light was blinding. Dean covered his eyes, but the piercing white light still shone through. The pain in his arm had all but faded, leaving only the ache in his chest. Dean could only guess that light was Castiel, his angel. He felt around blindly with his other hand, looking for something. That something wasn't there. Sammy?

Sam forced his eyes open, he saw the flicker of flames reflecting on the dirty grey walls. He felt a searing pain in his leg, after one glance he knew it was broken. An escape plan was out of the question. He could only hope that Dean would find him, hope and pray.

Cas looked down at Dean, he could sense the worry and fear for his brother, he could taste the tension in the air.

"Well! Do something Cas!" Dean snapped, tired of waiting around.

"Like what Dean? He is hidden from angels and demons, me included. We need to find another way." Cas replied calmly. Dean clenched his fists, he shouldn't be angry at Cas, he was doing his best to help, but Dean just needed Sammy.

He sighed, "Fine then, I spose we can try to find him using more... Traditional methods." He waited for a response with his eyes glued to the floor, after a few minutes he looked up. Cas had frozen, his while body rigid, his eyes had that far away look. Dean rushed up to him, gripping his shoulder and shaking him slightly.

"Cas, buddy, are you alright?"

Cas blinked suddenly, stumbling backwards slightly. Dean's strong arms kept min upright.

"He's at the warehouse" announced Cas.

"How do you know?"

"He's praying. He needs our help." Even as Cas spoke he was stretching his hand out. In the blink of an eye they were at the warehouse, Dean could hear Sam's groans.

"Sammy! Sammy, where are you?" dean called out.

"Dean" replied a weak voice.

Dean and Cas ran forwards, following the groans and the occasional shouts for Dean.

As they burst into the room Dean ran straight to Sam, Cas stood at the door looking on with a hint of jealousy.

"Sammy, oh god, are you okay? Who did this! I swear I will find that Son of a Bitch and –"

"Dean I'm fine, there's no one here," Sam interrupted, rolling his eyes at his protective brother. Dean noted that he was breathless, before checking for any other injuries, besides the broken leg.

"Cas get over here and use some angel mojo" ordered dean, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. Cas obeyed, the brothers didn't notice the way he slumped, he healed Sam just like Dean wanted.

"So, how did you get here?" asked Sam.

"I was wondering the same thing, you were next to me one minute and then... you were just gone I guess."

"Hmm, I remember the light though," Sam said as he pulled himself from the floor. Dean pulled him into a brotherly hug, he smiled with relief, just glad to have his brother back.

"Don't say thanks then! After all I've done for you two" Cas burst out, surprising the Winchesters with his anger. Before either brother could reply he was gone, but even Dean couldn't miss the look of hurt on his face. He left the two brothers, stranded in a warehouse in the middle of nowhere, staring at the place Cas stood seconds ago. Replaying the last few seconds, trying desperately to understand what happened.

Castiel had always been different, never quite as loyal as the others, he was too curious. He cared too much, Castiel regretted it really. The caring led to the beginnings of feelings and emotion. Something angels don't suffer from. It just caused confusion, all thanks to Dean. His head fell to his hands, he stared at the white blanket of snow and sighed.

"Ah, come on Cassie, it can't be that bad can it?"

"Leave me alone" Cas replied, turning away from the intruder.

"So it was that bad then. You finally realise those hairless apes don't really care about you." He regretted the words as soon as he had said them, but spilt milk and all that.

"You don't know anything Balthazar! They do care about me, they must do…" Cas sounded less sure, he began to wonder who he was trying to persuade. Balthazar or himself.

"Come now Cassie" Balthazar said gently, "You know as well as I do that they are just using your powers. It's hard to understand at first, but you will learn about these emotions. I promise." Balthazar sat beside him and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Cas gave up then, he leaned into the touch and began to shake as the tears fell down his face.

"I think I love him."


	2. Chapter 2

"What have you done?" Growled Balthazar. Dean dropped the toothbrush in his hand and yelped in surprise. Something, he will continue to deny.

"Balthazar, what a pleasure," Dean said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"WHAT. Have. You. Done?" he repeated, a bit slower this time.

"I haven't done anything. Not recently! What is your problem anyway, you can't just appear behind someone like that for no reason. Other than to be incredibly annoying."

"To Cassie. What did you do to Cassie?"

"He just flew off or whatever. I don't know why, ask him."

"I would love to. But I'm still struggling to stop the endless torrent of tears." Balthazar replied, with a bitch face that could match Sam's.

"Tears? What the hell is going on?" Dean demanded, the confusion clear on his face.

"From what I can understand, he has come to the rather painful realisation that YOU are using him. After helping you, all he wanted was some thanks. Not a lot to ask for really." Dean looked away ashamed, he remembered what had happened earlier. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot the part about emotions. He has them you know. You apes are rubbing off on him, he's grown rather fond of you." Balthazar ranted. Dean just stood there taking it, then there was silence. Balthazar was looking at him as if Dean was supposed to say something.

"Take a picture. It lasts longer." Dean snapped.

"You blind fool. HE LOVES YOU!" shouted Balthazar before zapping off to God knows where.

Dean just there, Cas loved him. His brain struggled to keep up, he wandered to his bed and collapsed there hoping to make sense of what had just happened. He glanced over to Sam's bed, seeing he was gone, he sighed. He wasn't sure if he was glad that Sam hadn't heard the fight or annoyed that he couldn't ask Sam for some advice.

How did Dean feel for Castiel? Balthazar asked himself this over and over after his visit. He loved his brother more than anything and didn't want him to get hurt, Dean was sure to hurt him. Balthazar told himself that Dean was no good for an angel like Cassie, that even if they got together (which he doubted would ever happen) Dean could never be there for Cas the way Cas wanted, the way he needed. Dean wasn't the lovey-dovey type, 'chick flick' moments that would mean the world to his Cassie would be too embarrassing for the hunter. He sighed as he approached Castiel's room, he could hear that he was still upset, he could tell from that moment. If Cas didn't get with Dean, he will be broken forever, and that would hurt Cas too much. Balthazar would help, if he could, he would guide Cas and bully Dean until they realised what they meant to each other. Even Balthazar couldn't miss the spark in Dean's eyes when he discovered Cas's feelings.

"Cassie, can I come in? Please."

"Mhhmm" Came the muffled reply, as Balthazar walked in he saw Cas had his head buried in a pillow. Cas forced himself up, his face still wet from tears and his eyes slightly bloodshot.

"I want what's best for you Cassie. That is all I ever wanted. At first I thought Dean was trouble and I was right, but he's changed you for better or worse and I can see that what's best for you now is him." Castiel's face lit up at this revelation from his brother, this reaction made Balthazar smile as well. "I'm going to help you try and win his heart Cassie, I promise. First I think you need a break from him, let him realise how much he needs you and come to terms with how he feels about you." Balthazar continued, being with his favourite brother bringing a side of him out that no one else saw.

"You spoke to him didn't you, you told him how I feel." Cas said, with no anger in his voice only curiosity and love.

"I did Cassie. It nearly killed me to see you like that and I just had to talk to him. It came out in the heat of the moment, I know you would want to tell him yourself. I'm sorry."

"Don't be stupid Balthazar, you wouldn't have died because you saw me." Castiel said seriously.

Balthazar couldn't help but laugh, "You're right brother" he managed to say between laughter. Soon Cas joined in laughing , and he whispered to Balthazar.

"I wanted you to tell him. Thank you."


End file.
